


Aliit

by jem7987



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jem7987/pseuds/jem7987
Summary: A series of AU snapshots chronicling the family life of the Fetts.





	1. The Birth of Boba Fett

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a Translations (courtesy of mandoa.org)   
> ik’aad: baby  
> ad’ika: little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango Fett becomes a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chadtayor020 for your invaluable work as a beta reader. I greatly appreciate it! Thank you to EverandeverGreen for your help and introducing the two of us!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first step into the Star Wars universe. The Fetts have always been among my favorite characters and I hope to do them justice in this story. Please leave a review!

Jango Fett had never been fond of medical centers and his current assignment as a clone template on Kamino had done nothing to bolster his enthusiasm. The sharp clinical scents stung his nose and the unsettling way the cloners eyed him as if he were a piece of meat to dissect made his skin crawl. The air circulated throughout the main cloning facility passed through so many filters it felt lifeless as Jango drew anxious breaths into his lungs.

Taun We, his Kaminoan liaison, as serene as ever walked alongside him and was mercifully silent during their trek to the small gestation lab that housed the only other stipulation for Jango's cooperation with Tyranus.

The first clone of an army crafted in his image, but unlike the rest of the batches brewing in the bowels of the cloning labs, this one would grow at the rate of a normal child and be gifted with the ability to determine his own destiny along with a father to teach him. It wasn't exactly what Roz had meant when she'd urged Jango to settle down and have a kid but it was the best he could do. The quirky Toydarian had stood by him through thick and thin proving herself to be an invaluable ally as well as a confidant. She deserved to have her last wishes honored in some form.

Now the day of his son's "birth" had finally arrived, a day that caused Jango's guts to twist with anticipation and dread. He was a maelstrom of emotions; feeling excited, anxious, and slightly ridiculous. The last of these roiling emotions was due to the fact that he was journeying to the gestation lab wearing a robe over his bare chest as well as his sleep pants and lab provided slippers. Taun We had wisely avoided questioning his appearance when she'd arrived to escort him to the lab already knowing that the bounty hunter was not going to give her an explanation regarding his wardrobe choices.

According to the parenting resources he'd consulted, it was essential that his son be put to his father's bare skin immediately following his "birth". It would help stabilize his son's temperature, set his breathing to a healthy rhythm, and reduce the stress of birthing on the infant. The more sentimental sources stated that the repeated skin to skin contact would help the newborn recognize his father as a source of safety, allow father and son to have a strong bond, and even give Jango more confidence that he could nurture life as well as he could take it.

The Mandalorian warrior didn't put much stock in psych droid babble but if it gave his son a good start in life he could suffer a few indignities.

Taun We came to a stop in front of a nondescript white door panel. Her ivory fingers danced over the locking mechanism to enter the code and grant entrance to a room that Jango had only ever seen via remote link.

The gestation lab was a small room with a strange pedestal, which the cloning tube containing Jango's unborn son rested upon, at the center. Several holo displays and monitors hovered around the tube including the small camera that had allowed Jango to observe the child as it developed from a cluster of cells to a full term ik'aad. Two Kaminoan doctors a male and a female along with a floating medical droid were off to the side preparing the receiving area for the infant while Jango kept his gaze focused on the tiny form inside the tube. The infant was currently upside down and curled up with his small feet twitching occasionally as he "slept".

A few moments later, the male doctor and the droid approached the pedestal and looked expectantly at Jango, who merely nodded allowing them to proceed. With the press of a few buttons the tube carefully rotated so that the infant was turned to his side facing his father. The tube swiftly drained causing the infant to float to the bottom, where he began to twitch irritably at the loss of his warm cocoon.  
Jango's heart hammered in his ears.

"Sir, please come forward," the doctor instructed.

The bounty hunter obeyed and accepted a thin blanket from the medical droid.

The artificial umbilical cord detached from the infant followed by the withdrawal of the top glass panels. The medical droid moved in and quickly cleared the infant's mouth and nose of the remaining fluids before vigorously rubbing his back.The newborn responded to all this attention by opening his tiny mouth and beginning to wail furiously. His tiny fingers and toes clenched and flailed in protest.The droid scanned the infant and once it was satisfied with the results the droid scooped the newborn from the tube and deposited him into his father's waiting arms.

The bounty hunter nearly dropped the slick squirming infant from shock but managed to keep himself upright and his newborn son safe.

' _A son. I have a son_.'

"Hold him to your chest, sir. Pull your robe and the blanket around him. He will calm once his temperature stabilizes." the droid spoke in a gentle masculine tone.

"Per your request, we will give him a thorough examination in one hour then release him to your care. In the meantime, we will leave the two of you alone," the male Kaminoan said softly.

Jango felt numb as he adjusted the still screaming infant so the tiny body lay against his chest. He barely noticed the departure of the Kaminoans or the continued presence of the medical droid, who directed the new father to a nearby cot, which he gratefully sank onto, then dimmed the overhead lighting. At Jango's request, the droid also adjusted the bed to a reclining position allowing him to better cradle his son against his chest.

The newborn continued to cry even as he nuzzled against his father's warm skin. Jango tugged his robe over his son and rubbed the infant's back then nervously cleared his throat.

"Shhh it's all right, son. Dad's here. Dad will keep you safe," Jango said over and over trying to soothe the infant as much as himself.

To his relief, the infant's cries gradually subsided to soft grunts. Jango gingerly adjusted his hold so that he could better see his son's face. Though he'd watched the boy's development on a daily basis the bounty hunter couldn't help but marvel at the full head of dark hair, alert sapphire eyes, and tiny nose. He was startled by the strength of the tiny fingers gripping his larger finger.

A rare smile spread across his face at the newborn's curious gaze, "Hello there, ad'ika. I'm your Dad. I never thought it would happen. Not in this lifetime."

He was sure Roz was having a good laugh where ever she was. She would have cooed and fussed excessively over this kid.

"Roz would've loved you, son. Spoiled you rotten."

The newborn hooted softly as if in agreement and settled his head over his father's heart.

"Son, I can't promise that I'll be there to see you get as old as I am. I can't guarantee that our lives will be easy but I vow that I will do my best to keep you safe and teach you everything I know. You will be surrounded by many 'brothers', but you are the only one who will be known as my son, Boba Fett. What do you think of that, Boba?" he said choking back his emotion.

Boba's name had been one of the most difficult decisions his father had ever made. Zam, ever the smart mouth, had jokingly referred to his unborn son as Junior while Jango had long considered naming him Jaster in honor of his Mandalorian mentor. In the end, Jango had resolved to give his son a name that would belong to him alone. Boba would forever grow up in his father's image and reputation. He deserved a chance to forge his own path whether as a bounty hunter or whatever else he decided to do with his life.  
' _As long as it's not a politician or a Jedi_.'

The child in question was quiet as if considering his name and what lie ahead of him.

"It won't be an easy life but if anyone can survive it's you, Boba." Jango whispered kissing Boba's moist forehead.

Outside storms raged, plots were hatched, and the galaxy endured, as Jango Fett hugged his son close. For that single precious hour there was nothing but a son snuggling up to his father's scent, relaxing under his calloused touch, and listening quietly to his rugged Concord accent.

All too soon the spell was broken by the Kaminoans returning to whisk Boba over to the exam table for his newborn physical. The new father reluctantly released Boba to the doctors, who proceeded to poke and prod his son in an effort to confirm the success of the cloning process.

Boba didn't endure the separation from his father or the examination quietly. His pained frantic cries reverberated off the lab walls and tugged at his father's heart but the former Mandalore kept a silent vigil during the procedure.With the examination complete, Boba was scrubbed clean, dressed, swaddled in a blanket, and given back to Jango, who tucked him inside his robe effectively ensconcing him in a cocoon of safety and familiar scent.

The Kaminoans observed the bounty hunter's actions with thinly veiled curiosity. Jango guessed it must be an unusual occurrence for a clone template to show such care and concern for their 'offspring'.

The female Kaminoan cleared her long throat, "Your clone is in perfect health, Mr. Fett. As you requested it is a pure genetic replication with no structural manipulation or accelerated growth. Should you find yourself unsatisfied you may return the product at any time."

Jango's fingers itched for his pistol to hear his child dismissed so casually as if Boba were a tissue to be readily discarded once it fulfilled a flippant purpose. The bounty hunter fixed the cloners with an icy stare and barely suppressed a defiant sneer.  
_'He may be a product to you but he's worth far more to me.'_

Luckily, Taun We sensed his temper rising and quickly spoke for him, "That will not be necessary, Doctor. Please forward his birth records to Mr. Fett's private terminal."  
Jango didn't fight her raised arm gently ushering him to the door.

"Very well. We look forward to seeing you next week for the upcoming sampling procedure," the female doctor said brightly.

' _Bet you do, fish breath_ ,' Jango inwardly snapped as he exited the lab ignoring the doctors' bowed heads and Taun We's wish for a restful night.  
The damn cloners were a little too eager to cut into him and almost reveled if he ever betrayed a hint of discomfort, however, as long as his fees were paid and Boba was not bothered he would fulfill the terms of his contract.

The spartan surroundings of his Tipoca City apartment were a welcome sight to the weary bounty hunter. Boba had fallen asleep during the journey and remained so despite the activation of the overhead lights.

His son's continuous sleep cycle worried Jango. Shouldn't he be hungry? Shouldn't he be more alert? How long should Boba be allowed to sleep? A thousand other thoughts raced through Jango's mind as he headed for the small bedroom he'd prepared for Boba.

The austere décor of his dwelling ended as he crossed the threshold into his son's room. His extensive research ensured that Boba's room was well stocked with all of the essentials for an infant while Zam's extensive travels had provided an array of soft toys and model ships.  
"A boy needs to know his animals and star cruisers," had been her justification whenever she visited laden with gifts usually during times when Jango was preoccupied with training regiments, conducting parenting research, or recovering from a sampling procedure.

Unsure of what to do next, the new father reluctantly put a still sleeping Boba in the crib, mixed a fresh bottle for his son and a cup of caf for himself, then went back to his son's room prepared for a long night.  
Boba did not disappoint. Within a few hours, the infant awoke demanding first to be fed then changed, and raised quite a ruckus if his father even thought of placing him back in the crib. Jango held Boba close and weathered his first night of fatherhood with the same resilience and patience that had allowed him to become one of the galaxy's most successful bounty hunters.

A few days later, an eager Zam Wessell was granted clearance to land near Jango's private landing pad at Tipoca City. A willowy long necked alien greeted her pleasantly and dutifully escorted her to her partner's home.

The Clawdite bounty hunter was greeted by the sight of a weary Jango sitting in an armchair while feeding a tiny baby from a bottle.

"Jango?" Zam asked quietly.

"Come in, Zam," Jango said keeping his gaze on the baby.

Zam cautiously crossed the threshold, eyeing the bounty hunter and his precious burden with disbelief. Jango had told Zam of his plans and allowed his partner to be involved with his usual firm, "Do as you're told." Zam had agreed and complied with Jango's orders to get her vaccines updated and to handle as many jobs as she could without his direct involvement.Zam had followed his orders but in her usual way nudged his limits. With her increased pay and travel, Zam supplied her unborn "nephew" with toys and brightly colored clothes and assuring Jango that his son could always count on Aunt Zammy as an alternative to his grumpy old daddy.

Now the child was born and hooting softly as his father fed him. It almost seemed ridiculous to see her badass comrade smiling warmly at the soft sounds.

Zam swallowed and nervously approached him.

"You actually went through with it," Zam said as she admired the baby.

"I couldn't let all the stuff you bought go to waste," Jango said as he extracted the empty bottle from his son's mouth.

Zam smirked, "How considerate of you. What name did you give him?"

"His name is Boba Fett," Jango answered as he burped the baby.

"That's a good name for him. How have you been holding up?"

Jango kept his expression cool, "I'm fine. Once I learn his signals and get him settled into a routine things will improve, which is why I called you."

"What do you need, partner?" Zam asked with a wink and a cocky smile.

"Next week, I need to report to the lab for a sampling procedure. They're going to take bone marrow this time and I'm going to be off my feet for a few days. I'd rather not leave Boba alone with a droid while he's so young," Jango replied as he rubbed the baby's back.

"You want me to take care of him while you recover?"

"No. I _trust_ you to take care of him while I recover. There's a difference," he said firmly.

Realizing the magnitude of this statement, Zam found she was only able to nod.

A week later, Jango was lying on his side in the cold sterile confines of the cloning lab. A medical sheet was draped over his body, however, a hole in the sheet exposed his hip to the open air and an IV drip in his arm ensured that he couldn't have cared less about it.

The Kaminoans glided about the lab; prepping tools, checking his vitals, and activating monitors. The distant hiss of the lab door brought an end to the flurry of activity. Jango was half asleep when two cloaked figures moved into his field of vision.

While he recognized one of the men as Tyranus, who had recruited him, the second man was a complete unknown. The figure was garbed head to toe in black robes with a raised hood further obscuring his pale features. The air of menace and darkness emanating from the figure made Jango grateful for the sedatives keeping him calm.

"Master, I present to you the template for the clone army: Jango Fett," Tyranus said in his usual pompous tone.

"You have done well, Tyranus. He is a fine specimen, despite being blind to the Force," the hooded man hissed.

Jango couldn't help but wince as Tyranus' master gently traced a scar on his cheek with the tip of a gnarled fingernail. Once again, the bounty hunter silently yearned for his pistol.

"I am well aware of your exploits, Fett. You certainly proved yourself in the eradication of the Bando Gora. I was most surprised when you demanded to have the first clone for yourself. I must congratulate you on the recent birth."

Jango kept silent.

The aged hand snapped Jango's chin up making him lock gazes with a pair of sickly yellow eyes.

"Listen carefully, Fett. If you fail to fulfill your contract or overstep your bounds the clone will suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

Jango barely suppressed a defiant snarl.

"Yes, sir." was his cool measured reply.

"Good. Carry on." the man said amicably as he withdrew his hand.

The Kaminoans resumed their work as the two men departed. The Kaminoan assigned to monitor Jango's vitals noted a slight increase in his heart rate and blood pressure but not enough to halt the procedure.

The sedatives were increased and Jango slipped into a deep sleep with an image of Boba's face foremost in his mind.

Despite the intense throbbing in his side and sharp twinges from the various extraction sites on his body, Jango insisted on leaving the medical center sooner than the Kaminoans thought was appropriate. However, he was given pain meds, orders to go straight to bed, and a medical droid at the insistence of his mysterious benefactors. Tyranus was apparently most concerned for his template's health.

Jango grit his teeth as he slammed his fist against his door panel.

The door slid aside to reveal Zam walking a screaming Boba around the apartment.

The Clawdite smiled in greeting, "Look, Boba! Papa's home! I didn't expect you back till later. What's with the droid?"

Jango merely limped over and beckoned for Zam to give Boba to him. Boba's cries subsided to relieved coos as his small head settled against his father's throat. Jango also breathed a sigh of relief and inhaled the soft scent of Boba's skin.

Zam put her hand on his shoulder, "Rough day?"

Before he could reply the medical droid chimed, "Sir, you need to lie down. One of the conditions of your early release was that you would rest immediately."

Jango grunted but made his way to his bedroom with Zam following close behind. Under the medical droid's watchful sensors, the bounty hunter settled down to bed while still holding Boba, who had fallen asleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. How was Boba?"

"He was okay. He kept sleeping for a few hours after you left then woke up wet and hungry. He then wanted to be held and fell asleep for a few hours more. I caught a nap till he woke up. He was very fussy even after being fed and changed. He missed his papa."

"I don't know about that. Thanks for taking care of him, Zam."

"No problem, partner. I'll stick around to help you till you're back on your feet. You're no good to me worn out."

"Thanks. Can you give us a minute, Zam?"

"Sure thing. If you need anything just yell," Zam said before leaving father and son.

The bounty hunter laid back and gently stroked Boba's hair. He should have known better. Forming attachments always led to trouble. The faces of his birth family, Jaster, Myles, Roz, and so many others flashed before his eyes. All of them dead and all of them connected to him. However, as he smoothed Boba's hair and felt his steady breaths, Jango couldn't bring himself to regret asking for the boy, who in little more than a week had firmly established himself as the center of his father's universe.

Aware of the medical droid's presence, he kept his promise silent.

' _I'll be damned if I let you join their ranks, son. I'll keep my contract but you will always come first_.'


	2. How I Met Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the birth of his son, Jango Fett travels to Lothal to recruit Mandalorian medic, Esme Warbeck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a Translations (courtesy of mandoa.org)
> 
> Su cuy'gar, verd: Hello, soldier  
>  Su cuy'gar, baar'ur: Hello, medic  
>  dala: woman  
>  ori'vod: older brother or close friend

To ensure that the Grand Army of the Republic lived up to its name, Jango set to work assembling a team of Mandalore warriors along with a small group of civilian specialists to train the young clones in the art of warfare. Walon Vau, a disgraced aristocrat turned Mandalorian warrior, and Kal Skirata, a traditional Mandalorian warrior as well as an on and off again friend, were among the first to be recruited. While Jango didn't always agree with or even like either man he valued their experience on the battlefield and their advice as to who should join their ranks.

Hence the reason why he didn't outright reject Skirata's suggestion for the role of medical corps instructor but instead humored his comrade.

"Esme Warbeck, age 26, daughter of Jamison and Lynne Warbeck, a good solid Mandalorian family. She received her training at the Theed Royal Hospital on Naboo. She served with me before and I've found her to be a competent and thorough medic," Kal reported as the blue tinted hologram of a young woman in traditional Mandalorian armor rotated in the center of the table.

"I'll bet she is," Walon grumbled.

"What makes you so certain of her, Kal? Does she have what it takes for this kind of assignment?" Jango asked as he read the dossier.

"You need a good medic who can ensure that our people and the clones they teach are treated with dignity. Esme takes great pride in her work and does what is needed without complaining. She can hold her own in a fight as well thanks to her father and older brothers," Kal insisted.

"Good for her. I'll meet with her first before I make any final decisions. Where is she?" Jango asked.

"As of three days ago, the Capitol City Medical Center on Lothal, a farming world in the Outer Rim. Esme tends to bide her time there in between jobs."

Two days later…

Esme Warbeck wearily sank onto a bar stool at Jho's Cantina, grateful to finally be at the end of an all night shift in the Emergency Department.

"Good morning, Doc. How was your shift?" the cantina's eponym, an amicable Ithorian, asked as he set a steaming mug of caf in front of the young woman.

Esme inhaled the fragrant aroma of the freshly brewed caf, "Same as always but it's better now, Jho. You seem especially chipper this morning."

"I'm always chipper, Doc, you're the cranky one. However, I'm more upbeat today because someone nice paid for your breakfast this morning. He's over there waiting for you," Jho said gesturing to a back booth occupied by a shadowy figure.

Esme's head slumped to the counter, "Jho, it is way too early for this."

The Ithorian cracked a smile, "You need to be more social, Esme. Go on and I'll send over a whole plate of your favorites."

Esme huffed but got up from her seat, "Fine but I'll remember this the next time you send some poor kid with the sniffles my way."

Silently the young woman deemed herself presentable despite the fact that her long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, her hazel eyes were dulled slightly from lack of sleep and sporting impressive bags, and her scrubs were spotted with stray drops of blood. In her experience, nothing was a better deterrent for romance than a doctor fresh off a twelve hour shift.

The sight of the man occupying the booth, however, made Esme slightly regret her appearance. He was a well-built man with a tan complexion, strong features, short jet black hair, and piercing dark eyes. Esme considered him to be ruggedly handsome despite the scars on his face. Though he was garbed in a nondescript poncho and trousers Esme could see the unmistakable glint of durasteel gauntlets in the dim light. A small smile graced her face as Esme recognized the distinctive Mandalorian design.

"Su cuy'gar, verd," Esme said in their birth language.

"Su cuy'gar, baar'ur," the man greeted as Esme sat down across from him.

"To what do I owe this honor? Not many Mandalorians come to Lothal unless they're looking for some place to retire," she asked.

"I'm a long way from that. My name is Jango Fett and I have a proposition for you, Esme Warbeck."

Esme's brow peaked, "Your reputation precedes you, Fett. I'm listening."

"I can't go into full disclosure in this setting, but I can say that you were highly recommended for this job by Kal Skirata for your abilities as a field medic. I've examined your qualifications, your experience, as well as your reputation and have found that you are the best suited for the job. It is my wish to offer you employment as the head medic for my team with compensation befitting your position," Jango replied.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, Fett. Why am I sensing a catch to your proposal?" Esme asked, reservedly.

"You're a smart dala. This assignment is an enormous undertaking requiring nothing less than your utmost commitment and discretion. For the term of your contract, you will be restricted to one planet and forbidden from making any contact with the outside galaxy for the next few years at least. You will have to leave everything behind for the sake of this assignment. However, as I said, you will be well compensated for your trouble, receive free room and board along with any supplies necessary to complete your job. Your primary duty will be to provide healthcare to other members of my team along with any other tasks I deem appropriate. Nothing more, nothing less," Fett explained.

"Who would I answer to?"

"The command protocols are simple. I am in charge, however, I trust you to run your department and make decisions that are in the best interests of my people and our assignment. As I said I believe you will be best suited for the job and I am giving you the freedom to do it."

Esme nodded and was silent as she considered Jango's offer and all that it entailed. As she mulled over the decision, Jho personally ambled over to their table with a platter of Esme's favorite breakfast foods and a refill for Jango's caf.

Esme picked at her food, managing a few nibbles before clearing her throat, "I'll accept your offer, Fett, but on one condition."

"Name it."

Esme reached into her bag and pulled out a small handheld holoprojector then activated it to reveal a small full color display of a smiling young man with short dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and similar features to Esme.

"My older brother, Silas Warbeck, served under Jaster Mereel back in the day. You might remember him from the Korda Six campaign. He held you in very high regard."

A flicker of recognition flashed across Jango's stoic face, "I remember him. Silas helped me to bring Jaster's body home and was the first to swear allegiance to me as Jaster's successor. A good man and a true Mandalorian."

"My parents will be glad you think so. He went missing a little over a year ago after an assignment on Coruscant. I know he's probably dead but Silas had a baby daughter, whom he adored. She's going to ask questions someday and I want to make sure she gets the right answers. Help me find out what happened to Silas and I'll give you as much support as he did. Deal?" Esme asked offering her hand.  
"I'd be a fool to resist such an offer. We have a deal, Esme Warbeck."  
The two Mandalorians firmly grasped each other's hands in a strong handshake, sealing both their deal and unknowingly their destinies as well.  
Jango afforded Esme a day to put her affairs in order and catch a few hours of sleep before meeting him at the spaceport.

While he waited, Jango ran a database search on Silas Warbeck. The two of them had become friends shortly after Jango had been adopted into the Mandalorians as Jaster Mereel's son. Silas had jokingly called Jango his ori'vod due to the fact that Jaster had ties to the Warbeck clan through his mother. Silas had been a proud member of Jango's first squad and stood by him as Jango established himself as Mandalore, even surviving the massacre on Galidraan alongside him. Together, the two men had endured the horrors of slavery onboard that cursed spice freighter. Once they'd been freed Silas had headed to Concord Dawn to reunite with his parents and eventually start a family of his own while Jango had gone after Vizsla and the Death Watch.  
If anyone deserved a proper burial and closure for their family, it was Silas Warbeck and Jango would do his best to provide it for him. As he considered what to do next, Jango noticed a familiar figure approach Slave 1.

Esme Warbeck emerged into the afternoon sunlight now clothed in a blood red body suit and silver durasteel Mandalorian armor and carrying two rucksacks as well as a satchel slung across her chest. A white patch on her left shoulder plate revealed her designation as a medic while a unique sigil over her heart identified her as a member of the Warbeck clan. Her dark brown hair was now glossy and arranged in a neatly braided crown around her head. Her wide hazel eyes were much brighter and brimming with excitement as she climbed up the ramp. She wasn't a remarkably beautiful woman who would've easily turned heads where ever she went, but Jango couldn't help but admire the proud, confident way she carried herself.

After helping Esme secure her bags in the hold and assisting her into the awkward position of the co-pilot’s seat, Jango fired up the engines. Esme’s heart soared with a familiar thrill as the craft ascended high above Lothal’s golden prairies and was welcomed into the star studded blackness of space.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme arrives on Kamino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandoa translations (courtesy of mandoa.org)
> 
> Su cuy'gar, Bob'ika: Hello, little Boba
> 
> Elek: Yes
> 
> Esm'ika: little Esme
> 
> Vor'e: Thanks

Slave 1 emerged from hyperspace with a slight jolt allowing Esme to set her eyes upon the planet she’d be calling home for the next few years. 

Kamino gleamed a deep sapphire blue dotted with frequent flashes of white lightning and blotched with swirls of ivory clouds. It reminded the young medic of Manaan,a similar planet she’d traveled to as part of an assignment for medical school. She silently hoped the natives would be more friendly than the distrustful Selkath. 

As Jango effortlessly steered Slave 1 into Kamino's atmosphere, the craft's viewport was pelted with rain and buffeted by strong winds while flashes of lightning illuminated the cockpit.

"Charming place," Esme remarked before she could stop herself.

"Just wait till you meet the natives," Jango replied with a slight chuckle.

Esme inwardly winced, "Will I see them often?"

Jango shrugged, "They'll be eager to show you how it is all done. However, the sooner you assert your independence the better. Our people will not allow the Kaminoans to oversee their medical care, especially Skirata."

"What about you? Do you share that sentiment?"

"I don't have the luxury of opinions. I was hired to do a job and I'm being well-compensated for it. Just as you are," Jango stated firmly.

"Fair enough," Esme agreed.

"I'm setting her down. Brace yourself."

Despite the warning, Esme couldn’t stop her stomach from turning slightly as Jango maneuvered the craft into landing position, which resulted in the two of them now lying flat on their backs. Esme was perplexed that a man practical as Fett would use such a disorienting craft. Maybe he got a thrill from making his passengers queasy. 

Nevertheless, Esme was grateful for his help as she nearly tumbled out her seat and followed him down the ladder to the cargo hold, where Jango donned his poncho and helmet before grabbing two of her bags. Once Esme had donned her own helmet, the hatch was opened allowing the two Mandalorians to disembark and hurry across the platform towards a set of clear glass doors. Inside the warm dry corridor, the pair removed their helmets and shook off the excess rain water. The sudden transition from stormy darkness to the sterile, blindingly white corridor caused Esme to blink a few times as her vision adjusted to her new surroundings. A sudden excited cry alerted Esme that she and Jango were not alone.

"Daddy! You're home!" a little boy, looking no older than two, cried as he raced toward Jango, who put the bags down just in time to catch the boy in his arms.

Esme blinked owlishly at how Jango's expression instantly softened as he hugged the little one close.

"Su cuy'gar, Bob'ika. Were you good while I was gone?" he asked lightly.

"Elek, Daddy! Who's that?" the boy asked noticing Esme over his father's shoulder.

"This is Esme. She's come to help us out. Esme, this is my son, Boba," Jango introduced the boy, Boba, to Esme.

"Hello there, Boba," Esme said wiggling her fingers in a small wave to the boy.

The little boy smiled brightly and returned her wave before snuggling closer to Jango.

"Esm'ika!"

Esme drew her gaze to a figure striding towards them. A smile spread across her face as she took in the familiar sand colored armor, the distinctive limp, the graying brown hair, and the spirited blue eyes that could only be attributed to one man.

"Kal Skirata, it's been a long time! I see your ankle is flaring up again," Esme remarked as she and Kal pressed their foreheads together in a traditional Mandalorian greeting.

"I see you haven't lost your keen insight. I'll take her to her quarters and get her settled, Jango. Boba's been pining for you," Kal remarked as he bent to pick up Esme's bags.

Jango nodded in response and proceeded down the corridor with his precious burden.

"Fett never mentioned he had a son," Esme commented once the pair were out of earshot.

"No surprise there. Jango keeps things close to the vest; though he seems to like you. He's rarely so chivalrous," Kal commented with a smirk.

"If he's nice to me it's because of my brother Silas and what the two of them went through together," Esme replied as she followed the older Mandalorian around the curve of the corridor to a turbolift.

"At any rate, I'm glad you're here, Esm'ika," Kal remarked as the turbolift swiftly descended.

Esme smiled in response as the turbolift gradually came to a stop and the doors opened allowing them to exit onto the Residential Level.

"Since you're the head of the Medical Division you get your own place. It's not a penthouse but it's a place to rest your head," Kal told her.

Kal stepped aside to let Esme enter her apartment first. Esme's eyes immediately beheld the impressive windows and the generous view she was afforded of the churning seas and sky. The apartment itself was equipped with a kitchen unit, a small nook for dining, and space for a sitting area along with an adjoining bedroom, fresher, and to Esme's delight her own laundry unit.

"We tend to eat together in the mess down the hall. Luckily, Jango got a decent food replicator installed so we won't be dining solely on fish food. The shooting ranges, simulators, and PT facilities are down two levels. Here's your environmental and shutter controls. Your comlink and viewscreen are on a separate network from the rest of the city so you don't have to worry about the fish listening in on you. Mij will show you the medical bay tomorrow," Kal explained as he set Esme's bags on the table.

"Mij Gilamar? He's here?" Esme said, surprised.

"Yep. He owed Jango a favor and has no problem with answering to you so don't worry. If you don't need anything else I'll leave you to get settled then I'll come get you when it's time to break bread."

"All right. Vor'e, Kal," Esme called out as Kal headed out of the apartment.

The apartment door softly closed leaving Esme in the brightly lit apartment with the sound of the rain her only company as she unpacked her belongings. Ever the typical Mandalorian, Esme didn’t have much in terms of personal belongings with the bulk of her earnings going towards maintaining her equipment and benefitting her patients. However, a small antique wooden box containing a few pieces of jewelry on a shelf, two small holos of her family on the bedside table, and a couple sets of plain civilian clothes along with an ample collection of scrubs in the closet soon made the apartment seem a little less like a sterile hospital dormitory. With little else to do, Esme shed her armor, took a quick shower, then donned a thick sweater, trousers, and socks. With her hair now hanging freely past her shoulders, Esme retrieved her datapad and settled down to read in the sitting area until Kal came to get her for dinner.


End file.
